thundercats_hofandomcom-20200215-history
Omens, Part I
Omens, Part 1 (also known as The Sword of Omens) is an episode from the re-imagined series of ThunderCats. Written by Michael Jelenic and Todd Casey, it originally aired on July 29, 2011. It aired together with Omens, Part II (a.k.a. Ancient Spirits of Evil) as a one hour pilot of the 2011 ThunderCats series reboot. Official WB Summary An epic, all-new re-imagining of the classic and beloved 1980s animated series, ThunderCats tells the story of a hero's journey to fulfill his ultimate destiny. Story The young prince Lion-O sneaks out of his palace along with his pet Snarf and heads to the slums of Thundera. Appalled upon seeing some Alley Cats harassing some innocent Dogs, he jumps in to stop the bullying but finds himself unable to fight off the bigger thugs. Fortunately, Cheetara joins in the fight and sends the thugs fleeing. Lion-O then takes Cheetara to Jorma, an antique dealer who sells all kinds of old technological equipment. Like all Cats, Cheetara too believes that technology is just a myth. Lion-O however feels the contrary and he buys a disc-like device from Jorma before realizing that he is late for his rite of passage ceremony. Inside the palace, King Claudus is growing extremely impatient and irritated with Lion-O’s tardiness. Lion-O’s brother Tygra just adds fuel to the fire by further backbiting, while Jaga tries to placate the king. Lion-O then arrives, huffing and puffing and apologizing for his lateness. Jaga then summons the Guardians of the Crown to bring the legendary Sword of Omens, marking the start of Lion-O’s anointment. Expertly wielding the sword, Claudus tells Lion-O that it was the sword which allowed the ThunderCats to build their mighty empire. He goes on to narrate that according to the book, it was their ancestors who first defeated Mumm-Ra and brought law and order to all the various races of warring animals, and it will be up to the future king to maintain this peace. Upon holding the sword, Lion-O sees a vision of a being with diabolical glowing red eyes, but chooses not to tell anyone about it. Shortly afterwards, General Grune arrives at the palace, returning from a long quest and bringing with him a massive crystalline stone which is being pulled by chained Lizards. He then conveys the sad news that General Panthro died in battle. In order to celebrate Grune’s return and Panthro’s sacrifice, a massive celebration in which Lion-O and Tygra participate in the games, each trying to outdo the other. Later Lion-O comes to the defense of a couple of chained Lizard slaves who are being harassed by a crowd of Cats. The hostile crowd turns on Lion-O but Tygra and Cheetara come to his aid. When Claudus comes to see what the commotion is all about, Lion-O asks him to free the Lizards, much to the surprise of everyone. Claudus initially refuses but gives in to Lion-O’s request, releasing the Lizards as an act of goodwill. Characters Locations Notable Quotes Jaga (to Lion-O): Only the Eye of Thundera, source of our power, knows if there is indeed a king inside of you". Tygra (to Lion-O) "When it comes to everything except the crown, you're always going to be second place". Trivia * This is the first episode of the 2011 ThunderCats series. * One of the items seen in Jorma's shop is a Berbils' paw. Media This episode was released on the following media: DVD *ThunderCats: Season 1 Book 1 *ThunderCats: Complete Series VOD *ThunderCats: Season 1 - Amazon Prime Release Episode Screenshots Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 001.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 002.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 003.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 004.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 005.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 006.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 007.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 008.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 009.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 010.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 011.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 012.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 013.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 014.png Screenshots - Omen - Part 1 - 015.png Category:Thundercats: 2011 TV episodes Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Todd Casey Category:ThunderCats (2011) episodes written by Michael Jelenic